


Mirror

by bunnyfication



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drag Queens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig wants to be good at anything he does. The best he can. But some things...you can't be good at them and <i>also</i> good at other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written c. 2009

Title: Mirror  
Fandom, charaters: Hetalia, Prussia, Italy and Germany  
Warnings: Men in drag(Ludwig), sex, Gilbert being a perv, incest, vaguely drawn nazi uniform and experimentative use of personal pronouns *sigh* ~~Not necessarily in that order.~~

Summary: Ludwig wants to be good at anything he does. The best he can. But some things...you can't be good at them and _also_ good at other things.  
  
Notes: First new post in this journal, woot! :D

Originally written (and drawn) for [](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/)**hetalia_kink** , for the request: __  
"Weimar Berlin in the 20's and 30's was the site of the first real gay rights movement.  
So, what I want, is gorgeous drag!queen!Ludwig.  
smut/pairings not required/are up to anon, but Ludwig must be just as OCD about his makeup, wardrobe, wig, jewelry etc. as he is about running UN meetings.  
Please include some speculation on what it means for a country to explore this side of himself/develope this subculture.

_Extra Bonus points for Drag!Queen!Ludwin/S.A.!Gilbert, because there were a lot of gays in the Storm troops before the Krystallnacht purge."_

I tried. Apologies for any history!fail or failings of other kinds. And...the uniform Gilbert is wearing in the picture is indeed a bit vague, but...well, for one my research made me understand there wasn't really a set design at that point, and drawing a nazi uniform ~~at my family's kitchen table~~ made me a bit uncomfortable anyways. Hence, I call artistic license. :P

Having taken (far too long) breaks while writing the fic, it sort of...changed direction a few times, and turned out a bit different than I expected. At any point while writing.  
  
And straight to the story: 

**Mirror**

Feliciano was not happy. He was hungry, and his shoelaces had come undone, and he was utterly, utterly lost. He'd gone looking for Germany in one of his cities, but somehow he'd just ended up wandering until night fell, and he became even more confused in the darkened city.

Feliciano looked around himself, but could only see dark buildings with yellow and red light glinting out the windows. When a door opened the distant cords of music became suddenly sharper. It was some lascivious melody, like a cat stretching its back and flashing its sharp claws.

It was a group of soldiers, and Feliciano tried to step out of their way, but found himself tripping on his trailing laces. The soldiers turned to look, and one of them laughed and mumbled something Feliciano didn't catch.

Then one, who had just been leaning close to another and whispering something in his ear, took a closer look at Feliciano, and disentangled himself from the others.

He sent them on with a single gesture. The soldier he'd been whispering to looked back once, lamplight lighting his look of disappointment briefly before he turned away and was lost in the night again.

The single soldier stepped up to Feliciano, who tried not to be intimidated by the sharp uniform. Somehow on this street, with its deep shadows it wasn't as easy as usual. Then the soldier whisked off his cap, revealing a familiar messy thatch of silvery hair.

"Oy, what're you doing here?" Gilbert asked, his eyebrows high.

"I was looking for Germany, but then I got lost~" Feliciano answered, not quite successful in keeping the whine from his voice.

Gilbert's mouth twitched upwards from one corner, and he leaned close, so close Feliciano could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Funny that, as it happens you came to the right place, kiddo." He said with a leer.

"Really?"

Feliciano glanced around himself again. It didn't look like the kind of place he'd expect to find Germany in. Too...uncontrolled.

"Uhuh."

Gilbert gave him a considering look, and then snickered into his glowed hand.

"Want me to take you to him?" He asked, and when Feliciano nodded enthusiastically, Gilbert took his hand and marched on. Feliciano followed and tried not to trip on his still open laces again.

He couldn't have said afterwards where exactly they went, every turn and smelly back alley they ducked through looking just the same.

"Is it far?" He asked once, and Gilbert looked back, still smiling that mischievous, fierce smile of his.

"No, just around the corner."

And then they were through another lighted door, and into a room full of people. Gilbert leaned close, the buttons of his uniform pressing into Feliciano's back, and his breath hot in his ear, and whispered: "He's here, let's see if you can find him."

Then he stepped back into the mass of people, and by the time Feliciano turned around he was long gone.

Feliciano sighed deeply. This looked even less like a place he'd find Germany in. Feliciano tried to step back to perhaps see better above the heads of these tall Germans, but just ended up stepping on the toes of the woman behind him.

She scolded him in a surprisingly deep voice, and Feliciano apologised profusely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just looking for someone and I couldn't _see_. You're all so _tall_."

The woman frowned at him and then turned away.

Feliciano went on in his search.

Suddenly, a slight of hush fell over the rowdy hall, and there was a voice. A low, smoky voice, singing in German that sounded poetic, rather than harsh for once. Not a commanding voice, this, but drew one's attention nevertheless.

Feliciano stood there, frozen in the middle of a crowded room as if struck by a spell. And then the crowd parted like the sea before a holy command, and he could see the stage. The stage and the woman singing.

Her eyes were closed, one gloved hand clutched to her chest as she sang. Such passion in that song, such longing, even if Feliciano could hardly understand the words.

He listened, and looked, at this being that made the spotlight appear like the light from heavens, pleading with a desperate song for mercy. And as the song ended on a rasping note, and her head fell in defeat, he felt tears pricking his eyes.

Feliciano was startled from his reverie by the applause, which sounded wrong for a moment, far too gaudy. Then his fallen angel raised her head and smiled proudly. She tilted her head coquettishly, blowing a kiss to a particularly appreciative member of the audience.

Then her eyes met Feliciano's, probably noticing him only because he was standing so still, and she frowned, before her eyes widened in surprise. For a moment, she looked terrified, and then the seemed to gather herself together again. She still left the stage quickly, not heeding the pleas for an encore.

Feliciano was left to wonder why, in that brief moment when she's been lost, that shining goddess had looked oddly familiar. Familiar, and yet not...like...

"Germany..." Feliciano whispered, and just then a hand clamped on his shoulder, making him jump and turn.

She was even taller than she'd looked on the stage. Up close, Feliciano could tell she was also wearing a lot of make up. Very skilfully applied make up, if he was any judge. All in all, she had obviously dressed with the greatest care.

Even the seemingly incidental curl of hair on her forehead was clearly arranged there. Her short black dress accentuated her creamy skin and long legs...Feliciano's gaze was dragged down helplessly, and he felt himself blush as he looked up to her face again. How impolite of him, to ogle at a lady like that!

But the lady in question seemed unconcerned of where his gaze had been. She smiled at him, a smile so seductive Feliciano felt his trousers growing tight just from that.

Then he remembered the epiphany he'd just had, swept away by the appearance of the person in question. But he must have been wrong, this couldn't be...except there was some spark of fear in her eyes still. More damningly, there was recognition.

"Ge-" but before Feliciano could finish, he found a glowed finger on his lips, gentle but insistent. When the...person in front of him spoke, it was in a soft, appealing voice.

"You are mistaken. We have never met before. Never," she said, before pulling back, her thick feather boa curling around her almost protectively.

How could Feliciano deny anything from this creature that stood before him. The power she'd had on the stage was still there, but there was also a strange fragility in her posture now.

Before he could ponder on that any longer, there was a harsh bark of laughter. It was Gilbert, who'd appeared from the shadows suddenly. He curled a possessive arm around the other blond, dropping an impudent kiss on her shoulder. She frowned at him, but made no move to detach herself.

[ ](http://s143.photobucket.com/albums/r148/stalkerbunny/?action=view&current=mirror_illust.jpg)

"I see you found Lucia," Gilbert said, his fingers playing with the fringe on her dress until she finally slapped his hand away.

He just smirked at her.

"Now, my dear Lulu, don't be like that. Can't you see I brought you a friend...ahah, a _new_ friend. Look how wide his eyes are already. Why not give him something that'll really be worth seeing?"

She did look, at his face and then lower, where Feliciano knew his erection had to be quite obvious. Her eyes were dark, a smoky, darkening blue, and this time when Gilbert's fingers strayed to her thigh she didn't resist. Standing still, but for the smallest shivers wracking her body.

Feliciano wondered if he should look away, but...hadn't he been invited? By Gilbert, certainly. Even now as he planted small kisses on Lucia's neck, and as his hand stroked her thigh just under her short short dress, he kept glancing towards Feliciano. As if to make sure he was still looking.

"Tell me, dearest, shall I take you right here, or should we move somewhere more private?" Gilbert whispered, just low enough for the three of them to hear.

Feliciano's knees almost buckled. He closed his eyes and tried to just breathe.

Suddenly he felt a hand at his elbow, and when he opened his eyes Lucia was there, steadying him. She used her free hand to stroke his cheek, smiling almost apologetically.

"He can be a bit overwhelming," Lucia said quietly. "Don't let it get to you."

Feliciano nodded uncertainly, feeling lost. He was still hard enough to feel dizzy in the smoky room. With Lucia this close, he could smell her perfume, and the underlying musky fragrance that somehow didn't clash with the first. It was intoxicating, but he took a deep breath in nevertheless.

"I...I do want-" Feliciano started to say, but how could he demand such a thing? From- from this person especially.

Gilbert seemed impatient, huffing exasperatedly from behind Lucia.

"There you have it then. Come on Lud...Lucia, that's a yes, we can make him beg later, when it'll be more fun."

Lucia sighed, giving one more questioning look to Feliciano. He hesitated for a moment, before he realized the hunger in her eyes was for him too. So he followed them through the smoky air, into the deeper shadows.

They went to a small room, with a table, a mirror and a bed. The various prints and posters on the walls couldn't quite hide the cracks in the paint, any more than the colourful throw and pillows on the bed could really brighten up the room. There was a lamp on the table, but it was dimmed by an elaborate, if dented, brass cover.

Feliciano didn't really have much attention for it at. His companions were far more eye-catching than the dingy, impersonal room. He'd hesitated at the door, and Gilbert had pulled him forward. Feliciano stumbled on his laces, which were still open, but managed to land on the edge of the bed. He sat there, feeling stupid, especially when Gilbert sniggered at him.

Lucia sighed, with a small, fond smile. Then she kneeled onto the floor at Feliciano's feet, and took of his shoes. Her hands were gentle and yet firm, and it was achingly familiar, as they brushed over his ankles and feet. And yet the touch of _his_ hands had never set off shivers along Feliciano's legs.

Maybe it was where they were, and the fact she was kneeling before him, with her lips opened just a little...she looked up at him, expression inscrutable, and then lifted up the foot still in her hold and kissed Feliciano's ankle. His breath caught at the intimacy of the gesture.

"That's sweet, but could you two get on with it? I mean, anytime this century would be nice."

Lucia shot Gilbert a slightly annoyed look, and then her face melted into an unfamiliar feathery smile.

"Why, but you're usually in no need of encouragement, are you?"

It had the note of challenge, and Gilbert's lips curved up in answer, his head tilting up slightly. He stepped closer to them, and gave Feliciano an imperious gesture.

"Make some room, will ya."

Feliciano did as asked, scooting away until he found the headboard behind him. He gripped at the metallic bars of it, eyes widening as Gilbert pushed Lucia onto the same bed.

He kneeled behind her, tipping her forward. Lucia bowed her back willingly, as if this was nothing new...probably wasn't, Feliciano supposed, and bit his lip. He wriggled in place, his trousers now way too tight.

Gilbert gave him a knowing look.

"There's something under that pillow, throw it here. Oh, and for god's sake, feel free to open your trousers," he finished with mock courteousness.

The "something" was a small bottle of...oil? Feliciano blinked at it, and then realized what it was for.

"Oh..."

When he looked up, Lucia's (and it really was becoming a bit difficult, remembering to call hi-her that) face had gone red suddenly, and she wasn't meeting either of their eyes.

Feliciano gave the bottle to Gilbert quickly, not wishing to make the situation any more awkward, before fumbling at the fastenings of his own clothing. He took of his shirt while he was at it. The room was perhaps not that warm, but Feliciano's clothes felt stifling in any case.

"She is so shy~" Gilbert crooned as he opened the bottle and leaned closer to Lucia. She gasped and squirmed at...whatever Gilbert was doing with his oiled fingers. Feliciano did have an idea what it could be, even if her dress was still in the way of his sight.

"But you should have seen my sweetest little sister just earlier tonight, when I..."

"S-shut up," Lucia growled, her voice low and heated.

"Mm, actions speak louder than words, eh?" They were _beautiful_ in the low light. Gilbert, looking both fierce and infinitely gentle.

His words were teasing, but there was something almost protective in the way he curled over Lucia. His red eye were lowered towards her, and his pale eyelashes hovered over them. Silver all over, his body revealed where he'd managed to open the black uniform.

Feliciano couldn't decide whether he wanted to peel the fabric away or admire the deep contrast between pale skin and inky fabric.

Whereas Lucia...she was all golden in the yellow lamplight. It was intriguing to watch how her expression changed, replaced by arousal as Gilbert's touches made the embarrassment fade away.

What a beautiful painting it would make, Feliciano thought, and sighed at the thought.

But he forgot that when Lucia started whimpering, small sounds she tried to smother into the bed with little success. Gilbert smiled victoriously, and eventually she snarled at him.

"That...that's enough already!" Lucia snapped.

"Mm, that so? Are you sure?"

Gilbert was obviously just teasing him...her, because Lucia made a sound that was almost a sob, and then glared at him. Feliciano had seen _this_ expression before, and apparently Gilbert had as well, because he laughed.

"Fine, fine. Feliciano, your turn."

"My...?"

"Yes, you go first. I've had Lucia once already tonight, and besides..." he leered at Feliciano, who seemed unable to stop touching his cock. "I don't think little Feli here would last that long, right?" Gilbert's voice was soft and low, and Feliciano moaned and stroked himself harder, unable to help it.

The he realized Lud-Lucia was watching him too, his eyes dark and hungry. Somehow Feliciano managed to stop touching himself, and exchanged places with Gilbert.

"So, how's the view," Gilbert asked when he leaned his back against the headboard, appearing perfectly comfortable.

"Ah, it's..."

"Don't just look," Lucia whispered, sounding impatient.

And then wriggled.

Feliciano had to cry out at the pressure when he pushed in, and he really hoped it wasn't too fast, because he couldn't stop, and. God.

"Is-is it ok?" he panted, but Lucia just whimpered again and nodded into the bedcovers.

Feliciano bit his lip hard, trying not to come right then. But there was no way he could last long...

Gilbert was suddenly there, pulling his head to the side to kiss him, and Feliciano made a small sound of surprise before he answered the kiss. Gilbert's hands were sneaking all over him, brushing over the back of his neck and curling on his thigh.

It was distracting, and not in a way that would have helped him last any longer. Feliciano's helpless cry as he came was smothered into Gilbert's mouth. Maybe that was for the best, anyway, he wasn't even sure himself _which_ name it had been.

His hips jerked forward a few more times, and then Feliciano slumped forward, feeling wrung out. Except Gilbert pulled him away, with more touching throw in.

Before he realized what was happening, Ludwig had pinned Feliciano against that good old headboard, and was kissing him almost hard enough to hurt. Still wrapped in the warm, heavy glow of the recent orgasm, Feliciano just hummed into the kiss, letting it happen and not minding at all.

Feliciano only realized Gilbert was there too when the kiss was broken so Ludwig could moan against his shoulder instead.

"See, Feli, you have to _finish_ what you start," Gilbert explained, though even his voice was getting a bit shaky. His hips were snapping forward behind Ludwig, pushing him into Feliciano.

The steel bars of the bed were digging into his bag, but he didn't really care, not when Ludwig was holding him like this. Like he needed an anchor to hold onto or he might just break apart.

Feliciano brushed a hand through his hair, the style of earlier already thoroughly messed up.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, and a string of other true things, "strong and brave and beautiful, love."

Ludwig gave him a strange look, one that was raw and open and almost pained. When he kissed Feliciano this time, he got the feeling it at least partially just to shut him up, and that gave him a tiniest pang of dismay. Except then Ludwig shook, crying out silently against his mouth.

He must have come then, because Gilbert made a small noise as well, and followed soon after.

Feliciano watched him, eyes closed in rapture, and a delicate pink flush all over his pale skin. It was oddly endearing, and Feliciano blinked in surprise.

He only realized properly _why_ he'd been so surprised when Gilbert had already led him out of the club, and was leading him away. They were walking with at a more sedate pace now, but Feliciano thought to his chagrin he'd never find his way back. He was just too tired to pay attention well enough.

But yes, the surprise. Gilbert usually seemed quite...dangerous, in a way, but just for a moment back there he'd looked...almost vulnerable. Thought Feliciano supposed most people were, in that situation. That didn't explain other things that puzzled him though.

"Gilbert?" he asked plaintively.

"Yes?" Gilbert answered, turning back. His usual smirk was softened now, maybe just by tiredness, or the pale early morning light.

"Why...um, why would..." Feliciano bit his lip, not sure how to form the question.

Gilbert seemed to know what he meant anyway. He shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe..." Gilbert stopped to consider.

"You've noticed how Ludwig wants to be good at anything he does. The best he can. But some things...you can't be good at them and _also_ good at this other thing, you know?"

Feliciano wasn't sure he did, but he tried to.

"Is he happy like that?" he asked carefully, and Gilbert shrugged again, as resigned as he ever got. Then he huffed.

"Frankly, I don't _really_ get it either."

"It's Ludwig," Feliciano agreed softly, and for a moment he and Gilbert understood each other completely. So they didn't need to say it, really; It's him, and we love him as he is, so it'll be ok.

Gilbert grinned.

"Anyways, he's young yet. And has good teachers. You can teach him how to be happy and I'll teach him how to be more...awesome."

"It's a deal," Feliciano answered, laughing softly.

With the two if them, it had to work out, right?  



End file.
